A solar cell is expected as a new energy source because it can directly convert light from the sun, which is clean and inexhaustible sunlight energy, into electricity.
Output per solar cell is as small as several W. Accordingly, when used for a power source of houses or buildings, such solar cells are generally used as a solar cell module in which the output is increased by electrically connecting a plurality of solar cells by means of a wiring member.
Generally, a solar cell is provided with a plurality of thin line electrodes for collecting carriers and a connecting electrode for connecting a wiring member. The wiring member is soldered on the connecting electrode. The thin line electrode and the connecting electrode are formed from a thermosetting or sintering conductive paste.
Here, a technique to let a wiring member adhere to a connecting electrode using a resin adhesive which is capable of adhering at a temperature lower than soldering is proposed (see patent literature 1).
According to this technique, since expansion and contraction of the wiring member during the connection can be reduced, bending of a solar cell can be suppressed.